Y te amo tanto
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Un reservado poeta escribe cartas diariamente para relatar los nuevos sentimientos que nacieron en él, las terribles sombras que lo persiguen y la trágica noticia de su vida. [FIC PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR]


¡Buenas y santas a todos!

Acá vuelve Ronnie con otro fic (pedorro) para el reto «Música que inspira» (había algunas que no inspiraban nada en lo absoluto, más que ganas de no escribir nunca más. Yo lo llamaba «Música que (no) inspira») perteneciente al grupo «Resident Evil: Behind The Horror)» en Facebook.

El reto consiste en escribir una historia basándonos en la letra de una canción puesta al azar (yo tuve suerte con esta historia, con la otra… no tanto). En este caso, la canción es «And I love you so» del afamado Elvis Presley.

_**Y te amo tanto**_

* * *

19 de junio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Hace ya tanto tiempo que no te escribía nada en lo absoluto y hoy, precisamente hoy, he querido contarte lo sucedido durante todo este tiempo de mi partida fuera de la ciudad.

Como tú ya sabías, me instalé en una cabaña cerca del lago hace un par de semanas, donde nadie pudiera irrumpir en mi tranquilidad de escribir un nuevo tomo de poemas. La vista al lago es deliciosa desde la ventana de la cocina, tan así que podría fácilmente confundirse con un paisaje de algún cuadro. Confieso que me sentí descolocado por la magnificencia del lugar, sin embargo, al poco tiempo, habría descubierto que, asimismo, el bosque que rodeaba dicho lago es igual de encantador.

Los frondosos árboles se alzan firmes y cubren todo el cielo con sus copas tupidas e intensamente verdes. Se me hizo una experiencia gratificante y nutritiva salir a pasear por los estrechos senderos del lugar, pues así y sólo así podría relajarme lo suficiente antes de emprender la travesía de nadar nuevamente en un mar de palabras.

Empero, pese a las maravillas del lugar, me siento más sólo aún de lo que jamás me sentí. Debe ser quizás la falta de tus palabras flotando libres por toda la estancia, pero pronto me acostumbraré a tal silencio. Después de todo, no debe ser tan difícil.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

20 de junio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Hoy amanecí carente de inspiración alguna. Todo era un lago blanco, donde nada brotaba. Estaba allí simplemente. Inmóvil. Sin palabras.

No creo que pueda comenzar a escribir. Así que me daré tiempo. El tiempo que requiera para volver a ser yo otra vez.

Mientras tanto, te cuento que el almuerzo del lugar es absolutamente delicioso. La carne asada a su punto justo con verduras salteadas. Una exquisitez. Creo que esto ha contribuido a mejorar un poco mi humor.

Lamento haber hecho tan corta esta carta, hermana mía, pero es que mi vida aquí es tan monótona y aburrida que no encuentro gracia alguna relatarte cada cosa que hago.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

24 de junio del 1908

Querida hermana:

He salido a pasear esta mañana. La belleza hipnotizante de lo que comprende el lago es algo a lo que no puedo negarme. Esta vez no voy a escribirte sobre mis paseos matutinos ni la trivialidad de la comida que aquí sirven. Esta vez no.

En esta oportunidad, querida hermana mía, he conocido a alguien. Quizás puedas tú ayudarme a interpretar esto que me golpeó tan repentinamente y no he dejado de pensar en ella y en la gracia que libera al andar a paso lento. Ayúdame tú, hermana mía, que yo no soy bueno con esto de los sentimientos. Es más, podría decirte que me siento aterrado con respecto a esto. Se siente similar a flotar entre miles de nubes, pero consciente de que estás muy alto y la caída dolerá, naturalmente.

La conocí en unos de mis paseos matutinos (sí, ya sé que dije que no hablaría de ellos en un párrafo más arriba, pero no pienso relatarte el paseo en sí, sino lo ocurrido). Caminaba yo en mi total soledad, inspeccionado el lugar, buscando algún recoveco interesante por donde podría extraer la savia de la inspiración, cuando tropecé con ella. Iba tomada del brazo a otro hombre, más maduro que ella. Supuse entonces que sería uno de sus parientes con quien decidió dar un paseo y yo tuve la casualidad de tropezar con ellos y arruinarlo todo.

Se quedaron allí, inmóviles, estupefactos, y yo te juro que no supe cómo reaccionar. No con ese par de ojos bonitos observándome tan atentamente, con tanta curiosidad. Pude entrever algo más en aquella mirada, pero no sé cómo llamarlo. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Incertidumbre? ¿Lástima? ¡No lo sé!

Te juro, hermana, que estoy aterrado...

Por favor, respóndeme cuanto antes. Todavía espero las respuestas a las otras cartas.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

26 de junio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Hermana mía, ¡Oh, hermana mía! Necesito de tus consejos en estos instantes, pues una duda me carcome la vida y a mi mente no deja en paz.

No he escrito nada en estos últimos días y es que por culpa de ella no tengo más palabra en mente que su nombre. Nombre que sabe tan dulce en mis labios y es melodía en mis mañanas. No puedo quitarme de la mente su figura esbelta, ni su sonrisa de ángel, y todo lo hace peor. No duermo apropiadamente por desvelarme al imaginarme sus bellos ojos amables como cuando me miró durante el almuerzo.

Ella trabaja aquí, en este mismo complejo, y a diario tengo la suerte de cruzármela por mi camino. Es enfermera de la zona y ella es quien cuida de los más necesitados en caso de una urgencia. Es tan delicioso al tacto su piel de seda cuando ella toma la decisión de cuidarte en tus dolores y a tomar lo necesario para curar tus heridas. No sabes cuán perfecta es hasta que se acerca a ti a hablarte con voz afable.

No tengo idea de lo que sea esto que siento cada vez que la veo. Sólo sé que no se siente como nada que anteriormente he sentido. Se siente bien.

Pronto nos veremos, hermana mía.

Hasta entonces, espero ansioso tu vuelta.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

30 de junio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Gracias por tomarte un tiempo en responderme cada una de mis cartas anteriores. No sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras en estos momentos para clarificar mis sentimientos.

¿Dices tú, entonces, que esto siento por ella es amor? ¿Cuándo he sentido yo amor alguna vez, hermana? ¡No seas ingenua! Ese sentimiento no existe para mí y mucho menos existirá alguien que sienta eso por mí. No soy agradable en lo absoluto. Soy retraído y me cuesta horrores entablar conversación con una persona, por más que sean sólo un par de minutos.

Yo no creo sentir eso que dices y, si así lo fuera, me niego a desarrollar tal sentimiento cuando en este preciso momento debo estar focalizado en mi carrera. No puedo darme el lujo de descuidar mi profesión y dedicarme a los placeres del ocio. Es una pérdida de tiempo para un hombre atareado como yo.

De todas formas, gracias por aclararme el panorama. Te escribiré pronto.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

1 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Hoy he tenido una recaída en mi cabaña, pero no te alarmes, estoy bien ahora.

Me ha asistido un médico que trabaja a domicilio, junto con aquella joven, y no ha sabido explicarme qué ha pasado conmigo. Es por eso que ahora estoy bajo medicamentos caseros y otros brebajes de muy mal sabor. Espero que todo esto pase cuanto antes. El reposo absoluto no me gusta nada, pero fue orden del médico y debo atender a ella.

No te preocupes por mí, hermana. Ya pronto estaré bien.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

10 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

He salido a caminar esta mañana, como es habitual en mí, y tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme en el camino de aquella encantadora enfermera. Se acercó a mí, a paso presuroso, y tomándome la mano, preguntó por mi bienestar. Respondí con la verdad, que había mejorado un poco y que ahora me encontraba mejor. Ella asintió lentamente y me sonrió con dulzura, mientras dejaba ir mi mano a regañadientes.

Sentí, de nuevo, esa sensación de sublime deleite ante su preocupación y no pude enfocarme nuevamente en sus palabras sino que me perdí en mí mismo y en la sensación que había inundado mi ser. No sé qué hacer con esto que siento, hermana mía. Por un lado, se siente demasiado bien, pero, por el otro, no debería dejarme perder en los vicios del ocio y dar por muerto mi poesía. Sería un traición a mi fiel compañera, a quien se encargó de darme su apoyo durante todo estos años, quien no me ha abondonado como todos suelen hacer.

Por más que trato focalizarme en mis poemas y mi vida literaria, no concreto idea alguna por perder mi tiempo pensando en ella, en cómo me mira a veces, y yo la miro, en qué tan suave luce su piel a la luz del sol al amanecer. Ella es simplemente bella.

Yo sé que me dirás que lo intente y que deje fluir esto que ha nacido en mí, pero… no me siento seguro de ello. No voy a arriesgarme una vez más a perder todo lo que tengo por algo que tal vez no funcione, que no vaya a funcionar por culpa mía, porque sí, todo lo que pasa es siempre culpa mía y… es inevitable, tanto como respirar.

Lo siento tanto por todo esto que dije, pero… pero tenía que desquitarme…

Te escribiré mañana, o pasado. O en cuanto se hayan calmado las aguas en mí.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

11 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Hoy ha vuelto aquella joven a realizar un chequeo rápido de mi persona. No estoy en mis mejores momentos, pero ella cree que voy a salir de esto. Al finalizar, tomó mi mano entre las suyas, tan suave, tan gráciles, y me prometió, con voz lenta y congoja, que haría todo lo posible para que yo me encuentre mejor pronto.

¡Ah, joven y tierna dama! Su atención logra elevarme en nubes enormes de sensaciones deliciosas y de algodón. Es más que satisfactorio saber que sus pensamientos son sólo para mí. Es una mezcla reconfortante de aprecio y dulzura, de amor y ternura.

Debo confesar que me siento un hombre nuevo cuando estoy en su compañía. Es como si ella fuera mi sol y yo, inexorablemente, giro entorno a ella.

Ha pasado su tiempo conmigo, luego de sus labores diarias, y concluimos el día con una partida de ajedrez. Se clasificó a sí misma como una inexperta en el tema, pero demostró demasiado interés para aprender. Tiene el entusiasmo que se necesita para aprender. Ella es una buena aprendiz. «Es usted un buen maestro», me dijo. ¿Sabes, hermana mía, que esa fue la primera vez que alguien me halaga? Me sentí dichoso, con una sonrisa pequeña, todavía me dolía el abdomen. Es ella la ternura de la niñez combinada con la sensualidad de una mujer.

Después de esa partida, continuó con sus labores y despidióse de mí con un movimiento lento de mano y una sonrisa pequeña en sus robustos labios. Le correspondí el gesto y aquí estoy, nuevamente sumergido en la absoluta soledad de mi cabaña abrumada por la noche.

Mañana dijo que iríamos a pasear, para seguir con mi tratamiento de recuperación. Quise negarme a tal petición, pero vi la súplica en sus ojitos de niña y terminé aceptando, tan débil como puedo ser por ella.

Partimos temprano por la mañana, cuando el sol apenas se alzaba a unos metros del horizonte anaranjado. Ella me contó un poco de su vida y me vi a mí mismo contándole algo de la mía. Le conté de tu existencia y de mi profesión y ella, dulce y emocionada, se mostró interesada en mi vida y obra. Fue amena y grácil, amable y comprensible, todo lo que corresponde a la gracia misma de una mujer.

Me sentí desencajado, focalizado en otras cosas mas no el paseo en sí. Estaba enfocando toda mi atención en ella, siendo tan bella como cuando el sol pinta de naranja el horizonte o cuando la luna brilla en la penumbra para iluminarme en mis noches más oscuras. No percibí en qué momento habías recorrido todo el trayecto alrededor del lago, ni cuándo pasamos por el bosque

Creo, hermana mía, que tienes razón. Estoy enamorado de ella y de todo lo que es. Y ahora que me refugio en la oscuridad de mi cabaña, entiendo cuánto la quiero, pero no quiero que se vea atada a mí. Justamente a mí, a quien no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Esta carta se hizo más larga de lo habitual. Te escribo mañana, hermana mía.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

14 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Como ha sido costumbre en estos últimos días, aquella bella dama aparece a primera hora en la puerta de mi cabaña para realizar el chequeo diario correspondiente. Al finalizar, se marcha a visitar los demás pacientes (un par de chicos cayeron enfermos hace no mucho y aún permanecen con fiebre) y luego vuelve a por mí a jugar una partida de ajedrez que tanto la entusiasma.

Ella pasa así su tiempo, conmigo, la mayoría del día. Supongo que, para ella, soy agradable y buena compañía. He escrito algunos poemas inspirado en ella, pero todavía faltan pulirlos. En cuanto los acabe y revise que todo esté correcto, los publicaré en mi próximo tomo.

Espero con ansias que a ella le guste lo que le escribí. Yo creo que le gustará.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

16 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

Lamento el no haberte escrito ayer, pero mi situación no es la mejor en estos momentos. Ayer me levanté por la madrugada, con la luz de un nuevo sol naciente golpeando el cristal de mi venta, iluminado así el charco de sangre que yacía en el piso. Había regurgitado yo eso y el aroma metálico inundaba tanto mis fosas como la cabaña misma.

Quise ponerme en pie por mi cuenta, pero me sentí tan débil siquiera para levantar mi brazo.

Fue ella quien me salvó de tal desgracia cuando, al llegar siempre puntual por las mañanas para mi chequeo, vio la escena de espanto. Era tal mi situación que pude apenas percibir el desgarrador alarido que tajó la mañana donde comenzaría una pesadilla.

Me tienen en observación ahora, tanto el médico como la enfermera de turno no dejan de ir y venir a mi cabaña, chequeando todo, previniendo cualquier tragedia. Ella, en cambio, no se ha marchado de allí y perduró su estancia hasta el anochecer. Dulce niña mía, no pude recriminarle el hecho de abandonarse para cuidar de mí.

Espero mi pronta recuperación. Tú, en cambio, no te preocupes. Voy a recuperarme de esto.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

20 de julio del 1908

Querida hermana:

No sé cuándo vayas a leer esta carta, ni cómo te tomarás esta noticia, pero estoy pasando por mi peores momentos. Cada día que pasa es como un infierno que no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré soportar. La noche luce terrorífica ahora y no podré librarme de ella de ninguna manera. Las sombras me persiguen y siento que se acercan cada día más, un centímetro a cada segundo. La sensación es horripilante.

La joven enfermera me trata y cuida de mí con la más tierna preocupación. Ella quiere empezar algo conmigo, porque siente que algo especial nació entre nosotros. Todavía no le respondido. Estoy aplazando mi negativa por obvias razones: mi futuro es incierto.

Y, para empeorar mi situación, una confesión latente me pesa sobre los hombros, como la carga de una culpa del tamaño del sol. Siento que es correcto lo que voy a decir, o tal vez no, espero estar equivocado con la decisión que tomé. No espero que me comprendas ni que sientas compasión alguna.

Yo te confieso, con el peor de los dolores, que mamá no murió por una enfermedad…

Yo la maté.

Fui yo quien, harto y cegado de un odio aterrador, acabé con su vida. Claro que no fue carente de argumento, porque a mi ver ella lo merecía por todo el infierno que nos hizo pasar.

En cuanto leas esta carta, sé que te sentirás asqueada por tan horripilante confesión y, probablemente, no estarás aquí para mi entierro, porque es una realidad. Estoy muriendo. Al menos pude quitarme la enorme carga que traía y así poder descansar en paz lo que reste de mis días.

Cuídate mucho, hermana, que para ti la vida sigue.

Con cariño,

Tu hermano.

* * *

22 de julio del 1908

Querida amiga:

Voy a serte sincero, tal como nunca lo he sido en todos estos años. Te agradezco enormemente tus más preciosos cuidados y el tiempo que me brindaste, son tesoros que guardaré en mí por siempre, incluso cuando vea la tan afamada luz al final del túnel.

No sé qué hice para merecer tus atenciones y tu tiempo, porque estoy consciente de que no soy una buena persona en lo absoluto; que nunca estoy al cien por ciento de mis sentidos, que ando ido de a ratos, que no me focalizo en la situación en que vivo y mucho menos la vivo. Tengo sombras, espantosas sombras que me siguen por las noches y que no podré librarme de ellas ni ahora ni nunca. Viviré lo que reste en mi remordimiento y con aquella carga sobre mis hombros.

Además de mi asquerosa personalidad, no quiero que se aferre a alguien que tiene las horas contadas. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte ser quien viva en sus pensamientos incluso estando muerto y que tú, bella y grácil dama, no vivas tu vida por pensar en mí. Quiero que se tome la libertad de conocer a alguien más, alguien con quien pueda compartir sus días y llene aquella afortunada alma de la alegría que desprende el vergel de tus de sentimientos, porque sé, con terribles años de experiencia, qué tan dolorosa puede ser la soledad. Por eso te suplico con mi último aliento: sé libre y olvídate de mí, que más adelante ya no estaré para compartir una noche de ajedrez o una conversación amena sobre cómo le fue a cada uno su día. Surca los días como las gaviotas de Bécquer, fluye como riachulo rumbo al mar, que yo ya encontraré mi fiel velero para navegar en tus aguas.

Y te amo tanto que no bastan las palabras, ya no encuentro las indicadas para describirme ni describirte. Eres inexplicable, agraciada y tierna, sólo basta un toque de tus manos de seda para al cielo elevarme. No es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente de tu atención. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Quisiera, y realmente así lo deseo, poder aplazar las horas y permanecer a su lado aunque sea por un momento más. Dedicarme a ti, a disfrutar con mayor fervor los minutos en tu simple compañía, porque siento que no lo hice lo suficiente y ahora me arrepiento.

Quizá sea lo más doloroso de todo esto, la despedida, pero no será un "hasta siempre", sino un "hasta luego", porque esperaré allí en la infinidad a que vuelvas a mí, escribiendo mi versión de los versos más tristes, tal como hizo Neruda en sus poemas. Será doloroso, pero tiene su razón de ser, y a los hechos, sean terribles o no, hay que dejarlos ser para sacar lo mejor de uno, así como el hecho de haberla conocido sacó lo mejor de mí en este último mes vivido junto a ti. Sentí en el fondo que la vida comenzó aquel día en que tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas. Fui feliz justo ahí y no te lo había dicho, como tampoco te he dicho lo feliz que me hacía verte llegar por la mañana para curarme y cuidarme. Quizá debí decírtelo en el momento y no ahora, que me encuentro en mis peores momentos. Me arrepiento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es verdad. He sido muy feliz contigo, con lo poco que ofrecías y lo mucho que significaba eso para mí. Es por eso que prefiero verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero que te aferres a mí, porque pronto seré nada más que un recuerdo, un fantasma. Y tú, tan joven y vivaz, no mereces quedarte prendada a mis memorias.

Con una mano en el corazón, te suplico, niña mía, que busques a alguien que pueda quedarse contigo más tiempo del que yo pude ofrecerte. Lamento tanto, pero tanto este final, que de sólo pensar en tus penas a porvenir, otra parte de mi alma se parte.

Con todo mi cariño y amor, cuídate y sé feliz.

Por siempre tuyo,

_(Este fragmento es ilegible)_

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que, en caso de haber un error de tipeo, narrativa o de fechas, me avisen por mensaje privado para corregir dicho error.

Por otro lado, para quienes se imaginen a Chris escribiéndole a Claire en las primeras impresiones, me veo en el deber de negarle tal teoría. Podría ser tanto un AU como no. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero eso lo dejo a la imaginación del lector. Algunos dirán que es Chris y Claire, otros dirán que son otros personajes y así sucesivamente.

La gracia de haberlo escrito en segunda persona es para (tratar) no escribir nombres ni describir específicamente la apariencia física de cada personaje, para que ustedes, lectores, se imaginen la situación a gusto. ¿Para ustedes es Chris y Claire? Está bien. ¿Y si es Neil con una hermana que no conocemos? Está bien. ¿Si la enfermera es Leon por su apariencia de mujer? Está bien también. La gracia es que se imaginen a gusto la historia y luego me digan en los _reviews _a quiénes se imaginaron en la historia.

Les mando saludos cordiales y éxito a los demás participantes.

¡Hasta mi próxima historia!  
Ronald B. Knox


End file.
